Sailor Chaos
by VampireOfTheNet
Summary: The reincarnated Sailor Chaos has arrrived. But wait... she's not evil?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: So, here's my first Sailor Moon Fanfic! Truthfully, I don't know much about Sailor Moon. I've seen a couple of episodes. But I read what I could online and used that. So I hope you enjoy it. _

_I do not own Sailor Moon, by the way._

Sailor Chaos

A scream. Darkness enveloping me. A woman in a schoolgirl uniform and red boots. And the moon… something about the moon…. A whole bunch of girls in the same uniform but with different colors. Another scream. I woke up in my bed, sweating and breathing hard. Just another dream. I looked around my room, seeking comfort in the dark-painted walls and the rock concert posters pasted over them. I had also placed skulls and other objects like that around my room. I let out a sigh and sat up. I flicked on the lamp that was right beside me and got out of bed. I had been having these awful dreams for the past week now, and it was always the same. I had waist-length black hair, deep green eyes, and pale skin. My skin was so pale that I used to be made fun of in elementary school because they called me a vampire. With another heavy sigh, I looked at my bedside clock and groaned. It was time to get ready for school. I pulled on my uniform and walked downstairs. My mom was in the kitchen, preparing eggs for my first day of 10th grade.

"Hey, hon. Are you okay? I heard you thrashing around in your bed all night. I tried to wake you, but I just couldn't."

"Yeah, it's all right, mom." I said, sitting down at my dining room table.

"Were you… having that dream again?" I sighed and said, "Yeah." She placed her eggs in front of me and said, "You know, I read somewhere that dreams are your mind's way of telling you something."

Through a mouthful of eggs I said, "Yeah, well, then my mind's jacked up."

My mom smiled and said, "Watch your language."

After swallowing all of my eggs and a glass of orange juice, I grabbed my backpack and walked outside to wait for my school bus.

"Do you have everything you need?" My mom asked, following me outside.

I sighed and said, "Yeah, mom. I've got everything."

My mom frowned and said, "Well… alright, then. If you have any problems, just call me on your cell phone."

"Okay!"

I saw the bus pull up.

"Have a great day, honey!" She said as I ran up to the bus.

After a short "Hello" to the driver, I walked back and sat next to my best friend, Rini Tsukino.

"Hey, Rini. How was your summer?"

She smiled at me and said, "Hey, Chao. It was okay. How about you?"

"Eh, you know. Same old, same old. I was having some pretty weird dreams, though."

Rini's smile froze. "Weird dreams?"

"Yeah. It's kinda dumb, but I keep hearing, like, this scream and there's this… woman, she's in an old school-girl uniform, but she isn't too old, and red boots."

Rini's smile faded all together and she said, "Oh. Okay."

And she let the matter drop. When we first got to the school, I checked my schedule and saw that Rini and I both had Drawing first period.

"Yeah! Neat! We'll be in the same class!" I told her. She smiled and nodded, but didn't say anything. "Is something wrong?" I asked her.

She just shook her head and looked away. Rini and I walked into Drawing class and were greeted by the teacher, Mr. Jambi. After taking our seats, we took out our sketchbooks and waited for class to begin. After about ten minutes, all the students finally came.

Mr. Jambi stood at the front of the class and said, "Good morning, boys and girls. Welcome to Drawing class. I'm sure we're all going to have fun. Before we begin-" But he was cut off by a deep rumbling. "What the-?"

Suddenly, the window exploded in a shower of cement and glass and smoke. After the smoke cleared, five girls with different-colored skin appeared.

"We are the DD Girls, and we're here looking for the one called Chao. Where is she?"

I gulped; eyes wide. Why did these strange girls want me?

Rini stood up and hissed, "Don't move."

Rini slowly walked towards the five.

The light-greened-skinned one, who I guess was the leader, sneered and said, "You're not Chao. Actually, you seem really familiar… do any of you girls know where I've seen her before?"

After some muttering between the girls, the purple-skinned-one said, "Wait, doesn't she hang out with Sailor Moon?"

The leader sneered and said, "Hey, yeah! She's Sailor Mini-Moon! Daughter of Sailor Moon!"

Rini smirked and said, "If you know what's good for you, you'll walk away right now."

The five laughed and the leader said, "Oh, yeah? What're ya gonna do, shaky? Look at how badly she's shaking!"

It was true. Rini might have talked tough, but she was shaking in her boots. Something seemed to lurch in my stomach, and I started to feel a strange feeling. Rini pushed on a heart that she always wore on her chest and it started to glow.

"Moon Prism Power, Make-up!" Rini yelled.

Suddenly, there was a swirl of wind, and Rini was wearing an older school-girl uniform, like the one that I've always seen in my dreams.

After the transformation was complete, Rini called out, "Sailor Mini-Moon!"

And she struck a pose. Rini was holding a pink staff with a pink heart on top that looked like it was made out of crystal. It glowed with a brilliant light.

"I want you to leave." Rini said in a voice that was so calm it was almost scary. "Now."

"You don't scare us, Mini-Moon." The leader said. "We've killed more than our fair share of Sailors."

Suddenly, I stood up. Not knowing what made me do that, I started to sit back down, but suddenly found myself walking towards Rini.

"What're you doing?!" Rini hissed at me.

"Ah, so you must be Chao." The leader said. "Why don't you come with us?"

"Don't listen to them, Chao." Rini said to me.

Without knowing what I was doing, I pressed on a black heart that had suddenly appeared on my chest and yelled, "Chaos Power, Make-up!"

Suddenly, I was spinning slowly, black light swarming me and spiraling around me. The darkness was so thick that I thought I would suffocate in it. When the darkness cleared, I was dressed in a school-girl uniform similar to Rini's except that mine was pure black and the edges were gold.

Suddenly, I said, "Sailor Chaos!" And I struck a pose similar to Rini's.

I blinked a couple of times, looking at the uniform that I had never seen before in my life.

I looked at the DD Girls and said, "Uh… get out of here?"

Rini raised her staff and it glowed with pink light. "Sailor Mercury! Come to me!"

In a flash of blue, a woman appeared. She had been in one of my dreams.

Sailor Mercury winked at Rini and said, "Hey, Mini-Moon. What's going on?" She looked at the DD Girls. "These guys giving you trouble?"

Rini smiled at her and said, "Yeah. And on the first day of school, too!"

Mercury shook her head and said to them, "Don't you guys have anything better to do then go around attacking high schools?"

The leader growled and said, "Shut your face! We came for her." She said, pointing to me. "Our boss said she might be useful to us, but I now see that she's a threat."

Mercury noticed me for the first time. "Oh, hello. Rini, who's your friend?"

Rini said, "This is Chao Stoma. She's the latest addition to our team. She's…." Rini hesitated, and then said, "She's Sailor Chaos."

"Sailor Chaos?!" Mercury looked at Rini with surprise. "That's very dangerous, Rini. She could-"

"She doesn't realize who she is." Rini interrupted. "Besides, this is her first transformation."

"Oh."

"Hey!" The leader said. "We're still here!"

Mercury scowled and flicked her hand, creating a sword out of water.

Mercury pointed the sword at them and called out, "_Mercury Aqua Storm!_"

A huge swirl of water shot out of the sword and slammed into the five, causing them to evaporate instantly.

"Whoa." I said, shock clouding up my thoughts.

Mercury smiled at me and said, "Maybe if you train a lot, you'll be just as powerful. Or… well…." She muttered something, and then said, "Anyway, let's go to the Moon Base, guys. I think Neo-Queen Serenity will want to discuss this matter."

"What matter?" I asked them. "Who's Neo-Queen Serenity?"

Rini answered. "Neo-Queen Serenity is my mother. And… _you're _the matter."

Mercury gave me kind of a sad smile and raised her water sword. In a flash of blue, I was standing on a grey, barren surface. A woman stood in front of me. I recognized her immediately from my dream.

"Sailor Moon." I said in awe.

She smiled at me, then regarded Mercury and Rini. "Hello, Amy, Rini. Who is this?"

"Mom," Rini said. "This is my friend Chao. She is the new Sailor Chaos."

"Sailor Chaos?!" Neo-Queen Serenity looked at me with a frown. "You called me 'Sailor Moon', Chaos. How is it you know my name?"

I gulped and said, "Well, I've been having these dreams about a bunch of woman in older school-girl uniforms and you were there, but you were different than all of the others. More powerful."

Neo-Queen Serenity looked disappointed. "That's it? You have no memories?"

"Memories of what?"

Neo-Queen Serenity dismissed it and said, "Well, I am no longer Sailor Moon. Now I am known as Neo-Queen Serenity, queen of the other Sailors. You are Sailor Chaos… this can only mean one thing."

"What?"

"Oh, you needn't worry about it. It won't occur for a while, hopefully. Um… do you know what being a Sailor means?"

I shook my head.

"Yes, well, being a Sailor means that you gain super human powers and you're supposed to help protect the planet you're assigned to. Keep in mind that there are evil Sailors that will want to destroy you. You're going to protect Earth along with my close friends, Sailors Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Pluto, Neptune, Uranus, and Saturn. They'll help you along the way. Hopefully, you'll do what is right. You may have a magic item that will help you. Pick one of these."

Queen Serenity gestured to a bunch of items, but the only one that caught my eye was a pitch-black sword with a golden skull emblazoned on its metal. I walked over and picked it up, magical power flowing into me. I smiled and held up the sword, which shone in the moonlight. Suddenly, a sword hilt appeared on my back and I slipped it in.

Queen Serenity smiled and said, "I had a feeling you'd choose that one." I smiled back and she said, "I'll send Sailor Cosmos to meet you tomorrow morning. I'm afraid you'll have to go back home."

I blinked and suddenly my uniform disappeared and I was back in my normal clothes. Mercury touched me with her sword and suddenly I was at my house. School was over. I was in my room, sitting on my bed and listening to my Ipod. I felt something in my hand. I looked down and saw a note. I opened it up and read,

_-Dear Chao- _

_I know it must be a shock to learn all this in one blast. Whenever you're gone, my mom will put down a copy of you that will be you during school and other things. Tomorrow Sailor Cosmos will visit while your copy will go to school for you. Be ready for Sailor Cosmos! _

_-Rini- _

I placed the note on my bedside table and went downstairs to get something to eat.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Well, here's chapter 2 of my story. Um... I may post chapter 3 soon, if I get more reviews. Okay? I live off of reviews. If I don't get more, I'm going to die. And then no more Chao! Mwa ha ha ha ha!_

I woke up, bright light falling on my face. I opened my eyes and saw a beautiful woman with white hair looking down at me.

"Hello." She said, her face unreadable. "You must be Sailor Chaos. Nice to meet you." I groaned and sat up. "You have a nice room." She said with a smile.

"Uh… thanks."

She looked at me and said, "I assume Queen Serenity didn't tell you about yourself?"

"No."

Sailor Cosmos sighed and said, "Well, you are… a reincarnated version of Chaos."

"Chaos?"

"Yes. Chaos was an extremely powerful and evil creature. He attempted to destroy all of the Sailors. I knew he would eventually become a Sailor. But I'd thought she would be evil."

"Well, that would explain the dreams I was having."

"Dreams?"

"Yeah. I was dreaming about the Sailors. Especially Sailor Moon… or Queen Serenity. And the other Sailors, except for Rini."

"Interesting. I think that those dreams are Chaos's lost memories."

She sighed and pointed at the air. Suddenly, the air distorted and I looked at my bedside table. Suddenly, the numbers started moving rapidly. Suddenly I didn't feel so tired anymore. After the time reached 3:00, a copy of myself walked into the room and entered my body, and time slowed down to its regular pace.

Sailor Cosmos lowered her hand and said, "In a couple of minutes, I think you should go to the nearest Wendy's."

"Why?"

She smiled and said, "You'll see." And disappeared.

I got up and said to my mom, "Mom, I'm going out for a couple of minutes!"

"Okay!" She said, busy clipping coupons.

I walked outside and got on my bike. After pedaling over to Wendy's, I saw a huge explosion of dust and shards of cement explode in one of Wendy's walls. A woman in a green Sailor uniform was fighting a monster with eight heads and two arms with claws for fingers. Each one of the heads was covered with a white mask. The woman shot lightning bolts at the monster.

I touched the heart on my chest that always seemed to appear when I needed it and said, "Chaos Power, Make-up!"

Suddenly I was surrounded with darkness again and I changed into my black and gold uniform.

"Sailor Chaos!" I said happily.

I grabbed my sword and pulled it out of its hilt and ran over to the monster and the woman.

"Hey!" The woman said, throwing another bolt at the monster. "You must be Sailor Chaos. Nice to meet you. I'm Sailor Jupiter."

"Hey."

I pointed my sword at the monster and, without knowing what I was doing, called out, "_Super Chaos Darkness Blast!_"

The same time Sailor Jupiter called out, "_Jupiter Oak Evolution!_"

The black beam that erupted out of the tip of my sword collided with Sailor Jupiter's yellow electric beam. They mixed together, forming a single beam that was dark yellow colored.

Together, Jupiter and I called out, "_Super Chaos Oak Evolution!_"

The beam hit the monster, whose masks exploded in a shower of white shards. A single shard landed in front of me. It was pitch black and was shining with a peculiar kind of light. I picked it up and touched it to my sword. Suddenly, in a flash of black, my sword grew longer, and I felt stronger. Jupiter smiled at me and walked over.

"What was that?"

"I don't know. It was a dark shard that came off of that monster's masks. When I touched it to my sword, I felt stronger and my sword grew longer."

"Hm… That's weird. Anyway, that attack we used was awesome!"

I touched the heart and I changed back to normal. She did the same and we walked away together.

"So, how do you like your powers so far?"

"Well, I never really thought about it. I guess I like it."

"Yeah. Let's go in here. My best friend works here."

We stopped in front of an old shrine and walked in. A beautiful woman was kneeling below a statue and muttering to herself. There were two crows beside her.

"Hey, Rei! What'cha doing?"

Rei sighed and turned towards Jupiter. "Lita, can't you ever bug someone else?"

"Nah, I can't stay away from you, Rei! You're the butter to my bread!"

Rei sighed again and looked at me. "Who is this?"

"This is Sailor Chaos. You know, the one Queen Serenity told us about. She's insanely powerful."

I blushed and said, "Uh… you can just call me Chao."

"Hey, even your name is like Chaos! Just take away the 'S'."

Rei stood and motioned to the two crows, who jumped up and landed on her shoulders.

"This is Phobos and Deimos, my two crows. I'm Rei. Nice to meet you."

She held out her hand and we shook. She looked behind me and pushed me out of the way.

"_Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, zai, zen!"_ Rei said, making a hand symbol with each word. She then shouted, _"Akuryō Taisan!"_ And threw a scroll into the air, which collided with something invisible, which screeched in pain and exploded into dark dust. "You had an evil spirit following you. It's a good thing you came when you did, or else it might have possessed you."

I smiled and said, "Thanks."

She smiled, too, and said, "No problem. Any time."

"Uh," I said, trying to sound innocent. "Sailor Cosmos came over to me today and said that I was the reincarnation of a really powerful monster. Is that true?"

Rei and Rita looked at each other and Rei said, "Well, 'really powerful' is an understatement. Chaos was the most powerful creature in the galaxy. Sailor Cosmos knew that Chaos would eventually be reincarnated as a Sailor, but I don't think she expected he would end up as sweet and innocent as you are. I don't think anyone did. In the past, Chaos's reincarnations were always evil and powerful, but nowhere as powerful as _he _was. I think that you're an exception. You're nicer and I think you might have _all _of his power."

I gave her a little smile and sat down on the cement floor.

"That might be true, but I think that monsters are attracted to me. First the five DD Girls, then that eight-headed monster, then that evil spirit… I don't know why they didn't attack before, when I was a little kid."

Rita laughed a little and said, "No. You've got it all wrong, Chao. The bad guys don't want to kill you. They want you on their team. In the past, Chaos's reincarnations were always powerful leaders of the baddest guys ever. Each one was stronger than the last. And now you've appeared, Sailor Chaos, the most powerful reincarnation ever. They want you to help them to kill all of the Sailors. With the Sailors out of the way, the galaxy is ripe for the taking."

Two girls walked through the door and said, "Aw, isn't this sweet, Chi?"

"Yes, I agree, Phi."

"Who are you two?" I asked, standing up.

"I am Sailor Chi!"

"And I am Sailor Phi!"

"We are Chaos's most loyal servants; we have killed tons of Sailors. What a waste, that the most powerful reincarnation of Chaos is a goody-goody. Prepare to lose your Sailor Crystal, and we'll put it to some better use."

"Sailor Crystal?" I asked, having no idea what that was.

"We'll explain later." Rita said, as she pushed on her heart and said, "Crystal Power, Make-up!"

In a flash, she transformed into her Sailor form, but it was a little different. It had larger, more transparent shoulder guards and there were a few other differences.

"This is the 'Super Sailor' form. With practice, you'll be able to become one."

Rei did the same thing, and became a Super Sailor too. I pushed in my heart and transformed into my Sailor uniform, struck a pose, and pulled out my longer sword. Rei pulled out a red dagger and Rita raised her fists.

The two evil Sailors said, "Aw, look. Chaos's little friends are going to help her."

"Sailor Jupiter," Chi said.

"And Sailor Mars." Said Phi.

"Ready?" Rita asked me. I nodded. "Watch this."

She muttered to Rei and she raised her hand and called out, "_Jupiter Oak Evolution!_" At the same time that I called out, "_Super Chaos Darkness Blast!_" And Rei called out, "_Burning Mandala!_"

Three beams hit together and fused together, creating a powerful beam that radiated heat with the power of the sun. Together, the three of us shouted, "_Burning Chaos Oak Evolution!_"

The multi colored beam zapped towards Chi and Phi, but Chi managed to jump out of the way, leaving Phi behind.

"Phi! No!" Chi yelled, but it was too late.

The beam hit Phi, and she screamed in pain as she was burned alive, leaving behind a pile of ash and a single black shard. I raised my hand and the shard flew into it. Touching it to my blade, I felt a great power rush into me, and I started to glow. My uniform changed and became the same as Jupiter's and Mars's. I now had earrings in the shape of golden skulls and knee-length black boots. My sword felt sharper, too. Rita and Rei looked at me in shock.

"You've… become a Super Sailor? Th-that's not possible!"

Rita shook her head and said, "You've got to expect it, Mars. Chaos would definitely be more powerful than a regular Sailor."

"But she _absorbed _Phi's Sailor Crystal! That's not normal! And when she was a regular Sailor, her attack fused with ours, even though ours should have canceled it out! She was a regular Sailor and her regular attack was as strong as our most powerful ones!"

"It is fascinating, but, like I said, you have to expect it."

Chi was crying over the ashes of her sister. "N-no. Phi…. You!" She yelled, pointing at me. "You absorbed my sister's Sailor Crystal, so that means there's some of my sister inside of you! I'll bring her back. I swear I will."

I smiled and raised my sword, pointed towards her face.

"_Super Chaos Speed Blast!_" I yelled.

Chi screamed and tried to dodge but, as implied by the name, the attack flew towards her at the speed of light, or, in this case, the speed of _darkness._ The blast hit Chi in the heart, with amazing accuracy, and she fell down, dead. I walked over to her body and raised my sword, slicing her body in half. There, among her blood, veins, and guts, was her Sailor Crystal. The Crystal flew into my hand, and I placed it on my blade. As it was absorbed, I felt even _more _powerful and I chuckled darkly. My blade grew, its tip nearly touching the ground, and I grew a couple of inches taller. I looked at Rei and Rita, and they gasped, shock evident across their faces.

"What?" I said.

I looked at a mirror, and saw that my eyes weren't their usual green color. They were pitch black, like my blade.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Um… here's chapter 3, whoever's reading this thing._

The next day was Saturday, so I got to stay home. The only problem was that it was really boring sitting at home with nothing to do. So I got up and walked outside. I got on my bike and pedaled over to Rei's shrine.

"Hey, Chao." Rei said.

Mercury and Rita were there also.

They looked at each other nervously and said, "Queen Serenity wants to talk to you."

"Okay." I said. "What about?"

Mercury gulped and said, "Uh… I don't know."

She placed her sword on my forehead and I was on the moon with a flash of blue light along with Mercury, Rita, and Rei.

"Hello again, Chao."

I kneeled along with the others and said, "Queen Serenity. Why have you called me here?"

Queen Serenity said, "I have heard about yesterday. How you killed Chi and sliced her in half in order to get her Sailor Crystal…. That's a little barbaric, don't you think?"

I gulped, suddenly a little scared. "When you put it like that, it sounds so… _bad._"

"It _was _bad." Rei said, her voice on the verge of gagging. "You just walked over to her dead body and sliced it open. And then you… _giggled._ It was horrific."

I looked back angrily and said to Queen Serenity, "Listen, it wasn't that bad, I just did it in order to become stronger so I could help defeat the monsters and stuff. It may have looked bad, but… I mean… she was already dead…."

Queen Serenity sighed and said, "Yes, well, let's let the matter drop. But if you do it again, Chao, we'll have another talk. Now, Rei and Rita have told me that you are already a Super Sailor?"

"Yeah."

"That is amazing progress, Chao. No one has ever advanced so fast, though I think it might be because you're absorbing the powers of the Sailor Crystals. That's fine, but please take them with dignity. The way you took Phi's Crystal was fine, because there was nothing left of her. Don't go slicing open corpses in order to get stronger."

"Yes, Queen Serenity." I said, trying to be polite. "I'll do my best."

Queen Serenity smiled and said, "Well, that's all we can ask for, I suppose." Suddenly, her entire mood changed. "Mercury! Mars! Jupiter! Take Chao back to her home and assist her there! I have a bad feeling…. I'll send Venus over to help you. As soon as you reach Earth, become Super Sailors."

She waved her hand and suddenly, we were back at Rei's shrine.

I pushed on my heart and called out, "Chaos Power, Make-up!"

In a flash, I was in my uniform. I struck a pose and pulled out my sword. It was extremely large, but not as heavy as you would think. Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter transformed, and then another woman appeared with a flash of yellow.

"Hey, guys. Queen Serenity told me to come. So we're going to Chao's house?"

"I guess…." Mercury said.

"Crystal Power, Make-up!" Sailor Venus said, transforming into a Super Sailor. "You must be Chao. I'm Mina, better known as Sailor Venus. Let's head on over!"

And we ran out of the shrine and into the morning sun. I found my bike and hopped on, but as soon as I touched it, it transformed into a revving black motorcycle with a golden skull in between the handlebars.

I gasped and said, "Uh… hop on!"

Suddenly, two side cars appeared on both sides of me in a flash of black. The other Sailors were shocked, that's for sure, but they got on. Venus sat behind me, while Mercury got in the left sidecar and Jupiter and Mars got in the right sidecar, which adjusted itself so they both could fit.

"This is so cool!" I yelled over the engine.

Suddenly, black helmets with golden skulls on the foreheads appeared on all of our heads. I revved the engine and the motorcycle popped a wheelie, and sped off at 200 mph, leaving a trail of flames behind us. We pulled up to my house a couple of seconds later. As we got off the motorcycle, it changed back into my bike as soon as I stopped touching it. Suddenly, there was a crash and I heard my mother scream.

"Mom?!"

I ran into the house, followed closely behind by the other Sailors. I ran threw the front door and into the kitchen, where I saw a giant, ten-foot-tall grizzly bear with blue fur, red claws, and yellow eyes with my mother in its claws.

"Ah, so you are Sailor Chaos." The bear said with a man's deep voice.

"Chao?" My mom said, fear in her eyes.

"Let my mother go." I said through clenched teeth.

I pointed my long sword at its chest and growled, "_Now._"

The bear laughed and said, "Silly Sailor. I am Gregor. It would take much, much power to kill me."

"Well, we've got '_much, much power_.' Don't we girls?"

The four Sailors behind me muttered their agreements and I said, "Ready, guys? The mother of all combined attacks!"

I pointed my sword at the bear again and called out, "_Super Chaos Darkness Blast!_"

Mars called out, "_Burning Mandala!_"

Jupiter yelled, "_Jupiter Oak Evolution!_"

Mercury sang out with a, "_Mercury Aqua Storm!_"

Venus joined in with a, "_Venus Love and Beauty Shock!_"

The five beams collided in the air, fusing together. My black beam fused together Mars's and Mercury's red and blue beams, which then fused with Jupiter's and Venus's beams. The resulting beam was constantly switching colors, from black to red to green to blue to yellow.

The five of us called out, "_Burning Chaos Aqua Beauty Evolution!_"

Gregor screamed and raised my mom in front of him as a shield. With all of my might, I stopped the beam, where it hung in midair. Making it stop like that was a huge strain on my mind. Gregor looked up in surprise and looked at the beam.

"Ha! You care for this woman? Perhaps I should…."

He started to put my mom's head in his huge mouth, but before he could, the beam entered his brain, which caused his head to explode, blood and brains flying around the kitchen. With my will, his Crystal flew towards me and touched my blade. With a flash of black, I grew a little taller, my skull earrings grew a little bigger, and my teeth turned into fangs. I fell to my knees and gasped. Something was hurting my mind. I took in another breath, and it was like my mind exploded. That monster tried to hurt my mother. _My_ mother.

"Chao? Are you alright?"

I growled with a blast of fury and pain. Suddenly, with a last blast of pain, I disappeared.

Chaos's POV

I opened my eyes for the first time and looked around. Who were these people? Four Sailors and a human woman. I was a Super Sailor. How had I become a Super Sailor? This was the first time I had woken up. I stood up and grunted, two demonic wings sprouting from my back.

"I'm not sure who you are, but it is hardly relevant. You Sailors are going to die. And you, human, I don't know who you are, but if you get in the way, you will die, too."

I pointed my finger at the nearest Sailor, which was a girl wearing yellow, and yelled, "_Chaos Explosion Blast!_"

Suddenly, her chest exploded, and I teleported away. Looking around, I saw that I was standing on a winter-y tundra. Snow and ice covered the ground.

I placed my hand on the cold ground and yelled out, "_Chaos Explosion Blast!_"

The ground exploded and cracked, and suddenly, I was underwater, but I didn't need to breathe. The water was cold, and would have been fatal to an ordinary human.

I slowly swam towards solid ground and used another "_Chaos Explosion Blast!_"

The land exploded and created a cave. I swam into it and sat down, meditating and concentrating on raising my powers. I would have to kill Sailors, and get their Sailor Crystals. If I managed to get a couple more, I'd be able to transform into an Eternal Sailor. Eternal Sailor Chaos… I liked the sound of that. Something was giving me a huge headache… something putting up a fight in my mind….

Chao's POV

I opened my eyes to find that I was underwater, and the water was _cold. _I was still a Super Sailor, and I had no idea how I'd gotten there. I swam up to the air and looked around. How had I gotten these wings? I grabbed onto some ice and managed to take to the air. The only problem was that I had no idea where I was, so I didn't know which way to fly in order to get home. I landed down and looked down at the black waters.

"Queen Serenity… please help me get home…." I said to the sky.

It was nighttime, and I had a clear view of the moon. With a flash of pink, Rini appeared beside me.

"Rini! Hi! I've missed you!"

Rini was stiff and said, "Hello, Sailor Chaos."

I looked at Rini with confusion. "Rini? What's wrong?"

"We are no longer friends." Rini said with a scowl on her face. "You almost killed Sailor Venus. The rest of the Sailors will never forgive you for that." She turned away from me and said, "Find your own way home."

And disappeared in a flash of pink. What was Rini talking about? I didn't kill Venus. Tears in my eyes, I stood up and flew upwards. It took a couple of days, but I finally managed to get back home. As soon as I did, I was ambushed by Sailors Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus, whose chest was bandaged up.

"What's your problem?!" Jupiter yelled at me.

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean! You almost murdered Venus!"

"I-I don't know what you mean. One minute I was in my kitchen, the next I was in some frozen, icy place."

"Huh?" Mars said, obviously surprised. "What are you saying? That something possessed you?"

"I don't know."

Mars shook her head and said, "It would make some sense. You guys remember what she said before she teleported away?"

"Yeah. She was acting like she didn't know who we were."

"It's very interesting." Venus said. "So, there's a good side of Chao and a bad side of her, Chaos."

"Yeah…."

"And apparently each one of them doesn't realize that they're two people in one body."

Suddenly, I changed back to my regular form, because I was too tired to remain a Super Sailor. There was a loud explosion, and a house behind us exploded. I whirled around and saw four woman wearing Sailor uniforms.

"Sailor Vesta!"

"Sailor Pallas!"

"Sailor Ceres!"

"And Sailor Juno!"

Each of them said, striking a pose. My friends transformed and glared at the four.

"Guys, do a combined attack!"

"We can't." Jupiter said. "Combined attacks only work with your Chaos attacks pulling them together!"

Mercury pointed her water sword at Sailor Vesta and yelled, "_Shine Aqua Illusion!_"

A blast of water hit Sailor Vesta in the chest, but only knocked her down.

I sighed in exhaustion and sank to the ground.

"C'mon, Chao, concentrate!" Mercury said as Vesta got back up. "You have to access your powers!"

I sighed and said, "I was in my Sailor form for two days straight. I'm out of juice."

"Chao!" Mars said, dodging an attack from Sailor Pallas. "If we got you a Sailor Crystal, you'd be able to change, right?"

I nodded. "Probably."

Mars gulped and nodded. "Alright, girls. Concentrate on finishing one of them off, then Chao will take care of the rest."

Jupiter pointed at Vesta and said, "_Super Supreme Thunder!_"

After Vesta was electrocuted, Mercury finished Vesta off with a, "_Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!_"

Vesta was dead. I raised my hand and Vesta's Sailor Crystal flew into my hand and was absorbed into me.

I felt stronger, and I became a Super Sailor. I was a little taller, my sword was a little bigger, and my wings were back, but they were longer. My fangs protruded from my gums, and I hissed. I raised my sword and growled at the other three evil Sailors.

"_Super Chaos Crowd Blast!_"

From my sword, a black light flashed, and the three evil Sailors disintegrated. All that was left of them was their Sailor Crystals. The three crystals entered me, and I grew even stronger.

I flashed with a dark light, and I began to change. My uniform became entirely black, my earrings grew bigger, my black hair grew longer, my wings became even longer, and a golden tiara with a black skull appeared on my head.

I raised my sword to the heavens and shouted, "Eternal Sailor Chaos!"

Suddenly, I was standing on the moon in front of a very angry Queen.

……….

"Chao." Queen Serenity said. "You've almost murdered Sailor Venus."

I looked around I was on the moon, and it was only me and her.

"It wasn't me!" I said. "It was something else! Something… _possessed _me!"

Serenity looked down at me. "Are you… are you an _Eternal Sailor?_"

I nodded. "Yeah…."

Serenity looked stunned. "If you're an Eternal Sailor… and if what you're saying is true… then… then… the evil part of you should be at its most powerful."

I smiled. "So you believe me?"

Serenity nodded. "For now. I'll believe you. But I'm not sure what to do. I do not want to kill you, but if you become your evil self, then that might be the end result."

I growled, and suddenly felt something stir inside of my head.

"Serenity… I think it's happening again…."

And I was gone.


End file.
